peelfandomcom-20200213-history
UK Singles Chart Number Ones
The UK Singles Chart is the official record chart in the United Kingdom. Record charts in the UK began life in 1952 when Percy Dickins from New Musical Express (NME) imitated an idea started in American Billboard magazine and began compiling a hit parade. Prior to this, a song's popularity was measured by the sales of sheet music. Initially, Dickins telephoned a sample of around 20 shops asking for a list of the 10 best-selling songs. These results were then aggregated to give a Top 12 chart published in NME on 14 November 1952. The number-one single was "Here in My Heart" by Al Martino. Links To Peel .]] In America, Peel worked for many commercial radio stations, that would often play records that were number one hits in the UK and America, including when he came back to Radio London in 1967, where he initially played songs that hit the number one charts in the UK. Later on as a supporter of underground and alternative music, Peel rarely played UK Singles Chart number ones on his BBC Radio One radio shows, except for a few such as David Bowie & Mick Jagger's Dancing In The Street, which was released for charity and reached number one in the UK Singles Chart in 1985 and also old records that reached number one in the 1950's and 1960's. Peel introduced the UK Singles Chart on Top Of The Pops when he was a presenter on some shows and was offered to host a one-off Radio One Chart Show in January 2003, which some other DJ's did such as Chris Moyles and Jo Whiley before the BBC relaunched the show, however the organisation decided that they didn't want too many DJ's doing the show before it was re-launched and cancelled his appearance. Number One Singles The UK Number One singles played by Peel on his radio shows are listed according to when they reached number one first, rather than by alphabetical order. Performing Artist | Song | First Known Play 1950s 1952 * Al Martino: Here In My Heart (21 March 2001) (Pig's Big 78) 1953 * Frankie Laine: Answer Me (23 September 1999) (Peelenium 1953) 1954 *Frankie Laine: Answer Me (23 September 1999) (Peelenium 1953) Both Frankie Laine's and David Whitfield's version of "Answer Me" were classified jointly as number one on 11 December 1953. In the week before (4th December 1953 - 11th December 1953) and the week (1st January 1954 - 8th January 1954) after Laine's version took the number-one spot outright. *Johnnie Ray: Such A Night (03 August 1987) 1955 *Dickie Valentine: The Finger Of Suspicion (18 October 2001) (Pig's Big 78) *Bill Haley & His Comets: Rock Around The Clock (06 September 1978) 1956 *Bill Haley & His Comets: Rock Around The Clock (06 September 1978) The single went to number one for 3 weeks from 25 November 1955 and went back again to number one for 2 weeks from 06 January 1956. 1957 *Lonnie Donegan: Cumberland Gap (03 October 1992) 1958 *Everly Brothers: Claudette (21 April 1972) (Pig's Big 78) Claudette was the double A-side to All I Have To Do Is Dream. *Conway Twitty: It's Only Make Believe (25 July 1984) 1959 *Conway Twitty: It's Only Make Believe (25 July 1984) The song reached number one for 5 weeks from 19 December 1958 until 23 January 1959. 1960s 1960 *None 1961 *Johnny Tillotson: Poetry In Motion (07 April 1995) There is an amusing moment when Peel attempts to play the Impalas track, instead launching into Johnny Tillotson's 'Poetry In Motion' by mistake. He later apologises, stating that he has always intensely disliked the song and wished to save his audience from it. 1962 * B Bumble & The Stingers: Nutrocker (26 December 1970) * Mike Sarne: Come Outside (24 April 1973) *Elvis Presley: Return To Sender (25 October 1999) (Peelenium 1962) 1963 *Elvis Presley: Return To Sender (25 October 1999) (Peelenium 1962) Return To Sender was number one for 3 weeks from 13 December 1962 to 03 January 1963. *Gerry & The Pacemakers: How Do You Do It (24 April 1973) The group did a session version of 'How Do You Do It' on 24 April 1973 *Beatles: She Loves You (Partners In Dispute) *Gerry & The Pacemakers: You'll Never Walk Alone (24 April 1973) The group did a session version of 'You'll Never Walk Alone' on 24 April 1973 *Beatles: I Want To Hold Your Hand (20 August 1976) 1964 * Beatles: I Want To Hold Your Hand (20 August 1976) The record went to number one for 5 weeks from 12 December 1963 to 16 January 1964. * Billy J Kramer: Little Children (24 April 1973) The singer did a session version of 'Little Children' on 24 April 1973 *Roy Orbison: It's Over (24 October 1992) (Peelenium 1964) *Rolling Stones: It's All Over Now (11 June 1980) *Kinks: You Really Got Me (28 February 1980) *Rolling Stones: Little Red Rooster (03 October 1992) 1965 * Unit 4 + 2: Concrete Clay (10 January 2002) * Hollies: I'm Alive (12 August 1985) * Rolling Stones: (I Can't Get No) Satisfaction (30 May 1971) A live version of the track recorded on 13th March 1971 at Leeds University. *Beatles: Day Tripper (02 August 1967) *Rolling Stones: Get Off My Cloud (18 July 1967) 1966 * Beatles: Day Tripper (02 August 1967) The song went to number one for 5 weeks between 16 December 1965 and 20 January 1966. * Rolling Stones: Paint It Black (08 January 2003) * Kinks: Sunny Afternoon (29 October 1967) A session version was broadcast on that date. * Beach Boys: Good Vibrations (04 January 2000) 1967 *Beatles: All You Need Is Love (July 1967 (Radio London)) *Beatles: Hello Goodbye (John Peel Remembers 1967) 1968 *Beatles: Hello Goodbye (John Peel Remembers 1967) The song went to number one for 7 weeks between 06 December 1967 and 24 January 1968. *Manfred Mann: Mighty Quinn (31 December 1967) *Rolling Stones: Jumpin' Jack Flash (19 May 1968) *Arthur Brown: Fire! (28 April 1968) A session version was broadcast on that date. *Beatles: Hey Jude (20 August 1976) 1969 *Rolling Stones: Honky Tonk Women (29 June 1969) 1970s 1970 * 1971 * 1972 * 1973 * 1974 * 1975 * 1976 * 1977 * 1978 * 1979 * 1980s 1980 * 1981 * 1982 * 1983 * 1984 * 1985 * 1986 * 1987 * 1988 * 1989 * 1990s 1990 * 1991 * 1992 * 1993 * 1994 * 1995 * 1996 * 1997 * 1998 * 1999 * 2000s 2000 * 2001 * 2002 * 2003 * 2004 * External Links *List of UK Singles Chart number ones of the 1950s *List of UK Singles Chart number ones of the 1960s *List of UK Singles Chart number ones of the 1970s *List of UK Singles Chart number ones of the 1980s *List of UK Singles Chart number ones of the 1990s *List of UK Singles Chart number ones of the 2000s References Category:Lists Category:Reference Category:Discography